Forum:Images
Alright, so I should have stuck around to help set-up guidelines for this but it's better late than never. Like the RuneScape wiki, I believe we need to come up with a standard for images. Personally, I want to go with what the RS wiki does, and only upload .png images for everything in-game; as it is a lossless image filetype. The problem with .jpg images, as seen in files such as this: (you're doing a great job with the uploads btw, Kent) Compression artifacts are present with the .jpg due to the lossy nature of the format. (See: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Compression_artifact). Whether or not transparency is applied to the cards is another aspect that needs to be discussed. Any official photos directly from Jagex and/or the Chronicle website could be uploaded in .jpg forms, to differentiate them as seen on the RS Wiki. Post thoughts below (just realizing how much work there is to do ahah) Sèaker (talk) 15:42, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :EDIT Oh, and also whether or not we should allow user-specific images (for example, images only used on user pages). RS Wiki deals with this by enforcing users to upload these types of files to external websites, to, in turn, not clog up the file uploads within the Wiki. I keep thinking of more and more things to discuss in terms of images, but I'll stop here. Let's discuss. Sèaker (talk) 15:48, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ---- : :I do think only .pngs should be used. In addition, We should aim to have the crafted card images instead of the one posted here that is colorless and doesn't represent how it looks like in game. The dunkmaster (talk) 15:58, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :----- :When I uploaded those 110 or so photos the other day, I got them from a source on Reddit that someone on the Wiki Administration thread had linked to. They were by default in .jpg format, and I was trying to streamline the process so I could get all of them uploaded in a timely manner. In the future, I can certainly convert them to .png before I upload them. :As for images being uploaded to be used by people's user pages, I'm personally fine with people doing that. I allow it on the RS Players Wiki, and there's never been an issue. We should of course moderate what images are uploaded to prevent offensive material from being uploaded, but that's a different issue entirely. Kent Knifen (talk) 16:08, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :Once it's been a jpg, it won't be the same quality as if it were always a png. Ideally, we would have just the aards, no background, in png format, crafted for the colour. Perhaps png > jpg > nothing? I know RS Wiki has a template you can add on images that don't meet their qualtiy guidelines. BlaiddSiocled (talk) 18:28, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's right. Artifacts will still be there if the file was originally a .jpg. I agree with no background, but that means it has to be a .png for transparency. I think enforcing .png images for cards is probably the best next step, maybe after the wiki becomes a little more established. Sèaker (talk) 05:27, December 18, 2015 (UTC)